Relaxation: The Hinata Inns
by Prinny Ramza
Summary: King Mickey request that the Destiny Island trio find out about the undiscovered worlds, during which Sora is attacked and crash lands onto a nearby world. Where else does he land but into the grips of a crazed young genius.
1. Space Exploration

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing? This makes me wonder, does anyone actually try to sue fanfic writers?_  
_This is a revised version of my 1st fanfic. I hope its better written than the first draft.  
_

* * *

**Relaxation: Hina Inn **

Sora was part of what you would call a Space Exploration Team. After threats like Organization XIII or Maleficent were gone or missing from the universe. There was nothing left to do but explore outwards and discover what there was in the world. King Mickey after the events of the past had fear that a new threat may rise up from the undiscovered stars or maybe that there were worlds outside of his grasp bring over run by Heartless.

Mickey spoke to the representative of Destiny Islands, Kairi's father, the Mayor and the newly appointed representative and Radiant Garden, Cid. It was later announced that the three worlds would join in an Alliance to explore the outer worlds.

Those requested to lead this adventure was the three young key bearers of Destiny Islands and that the warriors of from all three worlds would come to support them. The name of this project was originally called Radiant Kingdom's Keys, but Riku figured that that was corny and the name was later changed to Operation: Torch, and they much later Kingdom Knights.

Kairi however didn't set off like Riku and Sora. She was worried about the amount of battle experience, which to be fair was next to none. Her Keyblade gave her fighting prowess and her title of Princess of Heart gave her amazing magical potential, however neither of these skills were sharpen.

She had decided to stay behind, studying the libraries of Radiant Garden for lost magics, until she could caught up with Sora's and Riku's life time of training. The two were left alone to explore the universe.

The two however would not travel together long. It was better for the two to spilt up to cover more ground. The two could only be together for so long before their ships had to travel different directions.

While it had lasted it was a comfort to have someone around, even if they had to use the communications system of the Gummi Ships in order to talk. He could always contact someone back that the engine room of Disney Castle, but the only one there were Chip and Dale who were usually busy.

"Is this anything out here!" It was too much for our hero to handle. Heartless and Nobodies ships seemed to be rare. Nobodies Ships didn't attack ever since the Organization fell, and It even seem that the amount of Heartless ships have fallen. "I'll be happy if I just saw anything" Be careful what you wish for.

Sora was jerked sideways almost out of his seat. He grabbed the wheel and load and behold there were almost an army of heartless ships. It was like they were having a tea party or something and Sora just stumbled right in. "Mini Gummi 1, activate" Switching the ship for battle, a pod was release from the right side which soon opened up revealed a smaller version of the High Wind. "Mini Gummi 2, go!" Another Mini High Wind, appeared at the left side of the ship, this one firing at the heartless ships, blowing up a few. "Okay!" Sora smiled with confidence.

"Lets go!" He charged at one shipped, ripping it apart, the ship turned, barrel rolling to the side to avoid a blast from a upcoming ship, which went down with the same ease as the first. Sora smiled, but in his moment of bliss he was fired at once more, by a group. A well fired missile took care of the squad. His shield, however had taken a good amount of damage. It was really hard to dodge when he didn't have anyone to look out for him.

He had to get out of there, the ship burst forward, pass a few ships, taking out a few along the way, however it seemed that he was heading towards dark nothingness, it almost appeared that there was nothing before him but a giant heartless insignia. Heartless insignia? Sora turned the ship right before he could crash. Dashing, he soon came across a giant yellow dot, on the side of a dark bluish head. Before him was the longest heartless ship he have ever seen…. And it came in turtle form.

"What-" Sora mouthed but soon there was nothing else he could say before the heartless' flipper rammed against the side of his ship, taking out the last of the shield's power and knocking him downwards. What was downwards to Sora at least, it was kind of hard to tell what as up down and sideways, considering it was space.

Sora sat up In his seat and looked before him. In front of him was a large blue planet. He was saved! It was at this time at the ship started to catch on fire. No shield equaled no protection from the world's atmosphere. He was screwed! He was gonna burn up in the middle of nowhere and no one will know what happen to him. '_Hey, forgot about me? We not out for the count yet'. _Sora wiped the sweat off his forehead. He nodded and shallowed, making a small grunt to signify that he heard every word

"Roxas!" A burst of aura was release from Sora's body. As the light cleared, the transformation was complete. His clothes were silver, his eyes were cold, and on his gloves was the Nobody insignia.

Atop of a large staircase was a large building to match. This building was the child of Hina Urashima and was called the Hinata Inns. However after years of running the Inn it was eventually closed down and later reopened as a Girl's dorm and than much later the dorm was passed down towards Hina's grandson, a boy named Keitaro, but that's a story you should already know.

Well one of the girl's who lived in the dorms was a foreign little girl named Koalla Su, known to others as "Oh my god, its crushing me! Turn that machine off". This girl was smart, but still was a child. She was used to sleeping with someone, which is why she was up so late at night and was curious, which was why she wasn't in her room. Instead she was on the back of a mechanic turtle exploring the wood's near the dorm, trying to find whatever had landed there.

Just behind a few trees was a flaming aircraft of some unknown kind. A body stood up from within the wreckage. A young boy, with chocolate color hairs and ocean blue eyes, his silver clothes glowed at the moonlight.

He seemed to almost hover above the ground. He stared at her, trying hard not to close his eyes, because when they did, he fell where he stood. His clothes now black, with signs of blue, red and yellow.

However, it was only his clothes that changed. He was still a boy with brown hair and blues eyes. Well she assumed to anyway, can't see his eyes when their close. Su made a mental note. She would move the construction of the new Tama Tank to 4:30. She made a new 3 o clock appointment for dissection.


	2. Awakening

**Ah, this is probably really bad. Its never a good sign when the author says that. I wrote this rewrite a long time a go and published the original an even longer time ago. The fact that I'm only just publishing this is inexcusable. Through when I wrote this I thought it was that well written. I'm only publishing the current version because i should at least post up what I have so far before I continue on with the story. Through it is not as bad as the last draft. I was able to remove a lot of the grammar and spelling issues in it and somehow went from six to ten pages. I'm not even sure how I manage to do that. Anyway, ya, I don't own anything, just some college kid. Enjoy as much as you can.  
**

* * *

It was dark. Everything was so strangely peaceful. There was a part of him that wanted to just stay here and maybe he would do just that. The blackness covered all of him and there was no telling if there was even anything in existence besides the cold darkness that seemed to engulf him. It was as if he wasn't even really there. He couldn't even glance at any part of himself. He couldn't even feel anyone of his limbs. The darkness was going to overwrite him and he couldn't think of a reason not to, he was just way too tired.

"You know they would be really disappointed if they saw you right now". Sora tried to lift his head to face the direction of the voice, but as far as he knew he might have already been looking at him. In here there seemed to be no direction at all, no up or down, left or right. He didn't know. All he did know was that the voice speaking to him was one that sounded really familiar.

"I have no problem switching places with you if all you want to do is stay like this" What appeared before him was a black silhouette. Not as black as the surrounding darkness, which was the only reason he seemed to be able to even tell that It was there in the first place. As he began to make him out, the figure seemed to start emit a light around the outline of his body, which glow with enough force that it broke the darkness and not only was Sora able to make out his own features but the boy's as well.

He was a blonde haired boy, as age as him with the same blue eyes as him also. He smirked, one eye brow raised, teasing him. Everything else Sora couldn't tell, as he could see nothing from the boy's neck down, except for a silver chain.

"Roxas?" Sora stared at the boy. It was at this time that he notice that either he or Roxas were rotating. As one moment he was able to look at his nobody eye to eye, and then at the next moment the boy seem to be standing horizontal. Sora who was as far as he could tell upside down stood across from Roxas who stood straight up, or maybe it was the other way around, again he could not tell.

"It'll be a drag but if you insist on being lazy, than I have no choice" Roxas shrugged or at least Sora imagined that he raised his arms and shoulders in order to further tease him. He grinned, snapping back playfully at his other self like he would with Riku or Kairi.

"Hey, get real!" Sora shouted, if he could, he would shake his hands in a stop motion. "I'm not giving up that easily". He started to grin, but it soon disappeared to the introduction of another voice.

"Actually" It didn't belong to Roxas, he didn't see his mouth move and plus it sounded way to well, girly, but it did share the same joking tone as Roxas' voice, "I hope that both of you would take a break".

And like with Roxas another figure appeared beside the blonde, this time it was a girl and what surprise him wasn't the fact that there was another person inside of him or that she was apparently female it was that she shared the looks of a good friend of his. This girl, she looked almost exactly like his friend Kairi, but with jet black hair that almost blended in with the black surroundings. She reminded him strangely of Namine, or rather of Kairi. He had no idea why he thought of Namine, first. Both of this girls did have a familiarity to them, while also sharing the facial features of Kairi and he didn't know why but something told him that if he knew both of their mysterious backgrounds, that the two could relate so well that it would almost be scary.

However before Sora could continue to think, the tension was eased when Roxas and the mysterious girl exchanged looks and just giggled at one another, neither finding anything wrong with the situation that they all found themselves in.

"You both had a lot of time to be out in the open. It gets boring in here sometimes" she feinted anger as she pinched Roxa's cheek, who tried his hardest to looked scared, failing as the corner of his mouth kept twitching into a smile.

"Who is?" He tried to point at the girl, but was soon reminded that he couldn't really feel any of his body, yet along move any of it.

"She is-" Roxas started to speak, but a mass of blackness which must have been a hand quickly clasped over his mouth and all that came out afterwards was a quick grunt or two. The girl giggled at him before whispering just load enough for the two boys to hear "It's a secret".

She jolted her hand off of Roxas, what could be than heard was the faint sound of one fabric on another as wiped her gloves on her robe. "You licked my hand!".

The pair started just straight out laughing now and Sora just couldn't help but to join them. The laughter seemed to go on forever before it eventually came to a slow decline.

"Okay, but seriously" the girl wiped a tear from her face and in response the area around the group seem to start to become brighter; from pure blackness into more a gray. Sora was able to make out the girl's body and he found himself to be right about his assumption before as he saw that she was indeed wearing an origination XIII robe. With the area starting to light up he found that he was once again on his feet and he could move. The black haired girl smiled at him, "You have to wake up now".

He wasn't really sure before if he was sleeping or not, but hearing those words, he could not believe that he wasn't, it just made sense. However he couldn't leave without making it difficult for his tenants.

"Make me" He teased and grinned, folding his arms a crossed his chest.

"Now you wake up this second mister. We don't want to make those two to worry".

Kairi and Riku flashed through his head, and he soon he found that he couldn't believe the strange peacefulness that he had before. The dark peacefulness meant nothing compared to the panic that settled in if they weren't there with him. Joking aside, he really did have to wake up, but he didn't really know how to.

"You don't have to worry about that" A third voice this time seemed to almost read his mind. This voice sounded just like his or maybe it was closer to Roxas' except this tone was maybe just a bit older. It sounded a bit deeper. It sounded strangely familiar, like he heard it in a dream, before. Who was this guy? And how many guys did he have in his head exactly? However he wouldn't be able to get any of these answers as the voice reinsured him "You're waking up… right now".

A bead of light appeared in front of him; through he was the only one who seemed to notice it. The ball grew bigger and bigger and soon lit the entire area, revealing the portrait of himself underneath him and a set of floating platforms that. As his eyes followed them, he saw at the end of the platform a mysterious figure, far away. He wouldn't be able to notice much else as the ball continued to grow, obscuring his sight and engulfed Roxas and the girl. In their place were the sight of trees, just trees, trees and a hell of a lot of light. His eyes stung he studied his surroundings. He found his arms bounded by vines. He looked downwards and saw that his legs were too, pulling him in four different directions, making him feel more like a sly in a spider's web and pausing for a moment he wondered why was he in this strange place instead of in his ship?

He remembered the night before. The Heartless fleet that seemed to come out of nowhere and that gigantic turtle ship thing that just rammed into him. The turtle ship was new, definitely new. He might not want to mention that to anyone. He could hear it now,

'Really, taken out by a turtle? Kind of makes me wonder how tough Xehnonart's Heartless ACTUALLY was'. He glared at the imaginary Leon.

Anyway where was he now? Was this Deep Jungle? It might've been, as it sure as well seemed like it to Sora. I mean the powers that guided him seemed to have limited him to one ecosystem of each type ever since he started traveling through worlds. Through Pride Lands did have a forest, it was next to a plain as suppose to on an island.

Maybe he'll get to see Tarzan again. That excited him. Deep Jungle had been the second world that he visite right after being sent to Transverse Town. There he meant one of his many battle comrades, Tarzan, a man raised by wild animals, literally. This would be great; he hadn't him since that first adventure a couple years ago. And he hadn't gone back since there weren't any signs of increased heartless activity as there were in Neverland with the reaper or in Agrabah with that multi-arm thing. Than during his second journey, he couldn't find it. I thought it would be somewhere around the coliseum.

The King explained to him that when the worlds that disappeared returned some worlds were pushed away and relocated. Riku mentioned something about "lawsuits" and being "screwed by lawyers", but Sora didn't really understand what he was talking about. He was probably joking around. He was sure of it.

The vines were actually pretty tough; he couldn't move his arms at all. He tried but they seemed to just grab on even tighter. Trying to budge was just hurting him now. If his arms were free he could easily cut through with the Keyblade, but if his arms were free, he wouldn't have a problem to begin with.

His only option, as far as he could see, was to wait around and hope that someone, anyone would come by soon.

Kaolla Su couldn't contain her excitement. In fact, she didn't even try to. All morning in school she shifted around in her seat, bounced around with each step and rode thru the hallway on whatever her newest contraption was. Not to say that she didn't do this normally, actually wait, huh, maybe she was hiding her excitement pretty well. In fact she had that look in her eye that she always had. The look of discovery, that something new was to be learned. That looked terrified everyone around her, because they knew there was a big chance of being torn apart, hassled or just plain humiliated by whatever she was up to. Through the residents of the Hinata Inn have at least tamed the girl to at least only experiment on people she considered friends, it didn't help too much because one of her best qualities (which with her personality became one of her worst), was that she considered most people her friends, as long as you've talked to her once, or if she just talked to you. Didn't really matter, if you responded a friend was a friend. Hell, even if you tried to avoid her, she just assumed you were being shy and made it her mission to invite you along.

This lead to a weird state in the classroom where all her classmates made sure to avoid her but not make it look like their avoiding her while making sure her attention is directed to a few designated classroom that they voted for at the beginning of the semester. The poor suckers.

Su wasn't a mature girl. She was smart, believe me she was smart, but she didn't always make the wisest decisions. She made machines that would impress most of the world's top engineers. She loved science in general. Hell, why else would she be so excited at the marvel she had come across just last night. A ship, fall from the sky. It fell into the perfect spot, far enough from the Hinata that none of the girls notice but not too close to anywhere else that no one else did neither. She would've missed it herself it wasn't for the massive amounts of redundancies in which she put in security and when she found what at the time she thought was a shoot star she instead found a young man around her age. A boy wearing a black unknown material, something that she immediately found out was self-repairing. It became apparent when she took a snip off the jacket only for it to quickly grow back and snitch itself together. This kid was an alien, an extra-terrestrial; it was the only explanation for having hair that could crash through orbit and still be that spiky.

She would have the honor to be the first to make contract with the outside and know about the countless worlds above. Their culture, technology and most importantly food would soon be in within her grasp. She had often wondered what type of alien foods they had in the universe and what exactly they would taste like. As the last school bell rung she couldn't help but think something that was basically 'Wonder how his spleen taste'. After all he was an alien, it's not cannibalism if the one being devoured only looked human, right?.

A chill shot up through Sora's spine. It was a clear sign of doom and he knew subconsciously, in his heart that he didn't have the luxury to sit around and wait her help. He didn't know why but he needed to get out of there now, right now. In the panic he attempted to struggle, but all that did was seem to do was tired him out and wait- he just thought of something.

'A chill down my spine', that did give him an idea, 'chill'. Concentrating on his arms he focused on his mp resources, forcing some magic through. He had to admit that it was kind of difficult to summon magic when you didn't have an object to focus on to help you, even that toy wooden sword that he used to play with would've been really helpful right now, but soon enough he felt an cold sensation shoot through his muscles as the ice magic slowly froze the vines. After they were nothing but icicles, all he had to do move his arms away and it shattered, easy as cake.

Keitaro Urashima was a three-time ronin, a bachelor (not by choice) and most importantly the landlord of the Hinata Inn, a once hotel turned girls dorm. He was someone who was most envied by his friends but that was mostly because they didn't really understand the reality of the situation he was in. The girls weren't exactly the schoolgirl type you would expect to see in one of those echii manga. They didn't offer to clean his back or sneak love letters into his room (well there were a few, but he was pretty sure Sara was just playing a prank on him). They were violent, plain and simple. Whoever said loves hurt, brutally underplayed just how much it hurt.

Lets see in the last 24 hours, he has been knocked into lower orbit, exactly three times, by Naru, Su and Motoko in that order. Let us not forget Sara's latest attempts to come up with her own variation of the infamous Naru Punch. He was pretty sure the kid didn't even hate him anymore. He was confident that she just thought hurting him was freaking hilarious.

It didn't help that there was a certain situation at the beginning of him accepting his job that resulted in him accidently, accidently (he was going to say it twice in case any of the readers out there didn't happen to believe him), entering a girls only bath. The fact that they might of believed he a student in Tokyo University instead of a ronin, didn't give him any points neither, but to be honest, he was happier at Hinata than he was ever at home. His parents weren't the loveliest people.

On the bright side things were actually getting better if you could believe it. He was still blasted but a lot less than he was when he first moved here. It could be that the girl was starting to ease up on him. None of them hated him, hell, they haven't hated him since the day he became manager, but that didn't mean they were tender. They could be, and he was probably understating it while he said this, harsh, but maybe they finally decided that they trusted him enough to not try to kill him, or it could be the danger sense he seemed to developed. Seriously, it was just like in the spider-man movie, slow motion and everything.

And if it was up to date on everything Hina, than that meant that the you know what was going to hit the fan soon and if he wanted to save himself from some pain and misery than it was better for him to spend a few hours out for groceries, or maybe visit the hardware store for wood and supplies; Pretty much anything to keep him from going home after class. Hell maybe he'll make it a scavenger hunt, try to see what impossible objects he could find just so he didn't have to be there to see whatever it was that was going to destroy his dorm.

Sora had long ago came across what seemed to be the wall of some building, the thing was that he couldn't see any windows and haven't seen any since he's first came across it. His only guess was that it was some kind of outer wall for security. He decided to walk along it until he came across a gate or something. He actually been walking for so long that just scaling the thing seemed like a lot better of an answer. He decided against it, who ever made this wanted to keep something out, he couldn't even see the top of it. It didn't help that the sun seemed to be unbelievably bright in this world, allowing for the very top of the walls to be obscured by the sunlight. In fact, he couldn't even make out any clouds, birds or anything in the sky; it all came down to a stream of light.

He came across one of those siding doors. A bit weird to have as an entrance in his opinion but each world was different. He found himself in an empty hallway. He could never find a heavy populated world could he. He seemed like everywhere he went only had like five people living in it. He knew the reason why, most people were terrified of the heartless, even if they didn't know what they were, but one of these days he wished that he'll crash land in the middle of something.

Than again, that would be annoying for many reasons. Donald would kill him for breaking the stature of non-interference, Cid would kill him for crashing his ship and hell many the natives would kill him because they don't trust people from other worlds. He was kind of glad that he thought it over now. That would've been a huge bit of trouble. He'll make sure never to crash the ship again. Speaking of which he still had to find it, but he wasn't going to if he didn't even know the name of this world. He had to find somebody, anybody.

Motoko hadn't had what you would call a good week. Not because anything eventfully bad happened, but it was one of those weeks where she just felt awful. Her warrior's instincts just cried to her and before she knew it she couldn't turn them off. First off she was snappy, and not just to Urashima, but to the other girls as well, she yelled at Shinobu for heaven's sake. She might've well had kicked a puppy. It was just like everything around her felt wrong. The skies, the trees, the sun downs, they all felt sinister and everyday she keep feel the tension rising.

The worst was that she knew that this wasn't just an off day. She knew that there was something more to this, but she didn't know what was causing these feelings. Why was it that she jumped at every shadow, and at nights, when there was nothing in her room, when she knew logically there was nothing that would harm her, she still had to be comforted by her bedside lamp like a nightlight to a small child. Her blade was her security blanket. She was always waiting, waiting for whatever imaginary monster in the dark corner of her mind to strike.

The enemy never slept, she knew that much, it never slept and so she never did. Her eyes grew heavy, the hair, she have never cared too much about it, but now she didn't even put any effort into it. She had to focus all her energy into staying awake.

Well he finally found some body, the only problem was she was deep a sleep. He grabbed onto her, rocking her gently, and then than when that didn't work, not so gently, "Hey".

He has eventually been doing this for a little while, but she seemed to be out like a light. He couldn't understand how anyone could be passed out in the middle of the day, unless they were dead. Wait is she- wait, no, no, she wasn't dead. She had a pulse. Through next time maybe that should be the first thing he checks. It would've been really weird to find out he was shaking a corpse around.

He found the women a sleep on a couch in what he had assumed to be the lounge; a few empty glass bottles surround her. Sora reached down and grabbed one of the large bottles, bringing it to his nose. He recognized the smell.

It was back when he and his friends were gathering wood for the hangout. There was always a bunch of scrap you could find if you knew the right places. One was near the docks where Tidus's dad and the other fisherman worked. Sometimes in the late afternoon, Sora would see them sitting around on the edge or in one of their boats, bantering loudly.

He usually went during the morning when the fisherman would work and so he never really saw any of them too often. One afternoon when he caught them hanging around, it somehow ended up with him just watching them for a good half an hour. One guy wandered out back and fell asleep, near the dumpsters. He laughed when one of the men flirted with miss Fang, Fang as he started calling her when he got older, and she decked him in respond.

"Alcohol" he examined. So she was drunk. Sora understood that he wasn't going to get any answers from her. The best choose was probably to wonder off and find somebody else, which was a pain, this place was pretty big and he didn't run into anyone else. There didn't even seem to be any heartless, which was strange considering there were a whole bunch of them orbiting around this world.

Sora was used to immediate action whenever he landed. If whatever problem the natives were having didn't go straight to him the moment he landed than it did looking around for about five minutes.

All he found was a door which he assumed correctly lend to some hot springs. To anyone it was a nice experience, to him it was amazing. He never got to relax, it was usually land on world, save world, go to next world. He barely had time to take a quick trip to the bathroom, taking a full hour bath was a rare luxury. They were always rushing to find the king, find Riku and stopping the heartless that the only time he got to sleep was the time it took to travel in between worlds, something he couldn't even do now that he was piloting solo.

To make a long statement, short deserved a hot bathe.

Shinobu was a patient girl, mostly because she was usually too timid to outright criticize someone, but even she had considered having Suu commit sometimes. She loved her best friend, with all her heart, but the today she was excited. She didn't quite mean the upbeat and curious excitement that Suu expressed every day. She meant that something really great must have happened to the dark skinned girl.

Which was good for her, but terrible for anyone who happened to cross her path, or who just so happened to have glanced at her path or pretty much just anyone and everyone within a mile radius of her. In fact, she was pretty sure that by the end of the day that they would have had to close down the school for a week. Luckily it never came down to that, Shinobu was able to keep the wrench wench business just enough that the damages were kept to the average.

Not an easy job and so weather than doing her schoolwork or starting dinner, the dorm's resident chief decided that she should enjoy a quick bath. She hoped that was selfish of her, but she felt that there was no better way to get the debris out of her hair.

There is nothing wrong with that, the hot spring is one of the few places to get away from drama and excitement and just relax. In fact the last time she could remember anything happening in the hot springs was when Keitaro had just become the new manager. He and Naru had a little run-in and well, lets just say he didn't have the greatest start at his new job, but it wasn't like that was something that was likely to ever happen again.

It wasn't like they all decided to go to the bathes every week half naked only to find some guy relaxing there.

That's was an once in a life time experience.

So with a towel covering her chest down to her knees, she dropped her feet into the water and gasped. It was perfect and with no one there she was able to let out a loud (at least for her) moan, "Its so warm".

"I know" she shook a little at the voice.

"I could stay in her forever". Sora had taken a quick dunk in and his head and torso had just now resurfaced. The water weighed down his hair slightly, causing it to collapse in a weird shape over his eyes.

"I'm sorry", she didn't really sound at all worried, "I didn't realize anyone was in here".

"Ya, I just closed my eyes for a little minute, guess I nodded off. Almost drowned" he sat back, his hands behind his head. Raffling his somehow still spiky hair, he chuckled softly to himself.

She gasped, "You have to be really careful, that's dangerous". She scolded him slightly, still with the light hearted tone as before.

"I know" he waved his hand about, speaking in a tone similar to what you would give to a overprotective mother, "I'll try to be more careful".

He extended his hand up higher, shaking it side to side in quick succession, "I'm Sora, by the way".

She nodded, confirming that she heard him before she replied "Maehara Shinobu".

"Nice to meet you".

"Like wise".

Somewhere in Radiant Garden, the tutor student team of Aerith and Kairi were taking a much needed break and decided to spend it drinking tea and getting to know each other a bit more.

The red head exhaled as she gently placed the cup down onto the coaster, "So good".

Her teacher only giggled and thanked her, "It's nice to have some company for a change, Tifa and Yuffie don't have the patience for this kind of stuff. The guys are even worst" .

"Tell me about it, I don't know what I would've been like if it wasn't for Selphie. From when I meant them Riku and Sora were always for to something. The only thing Sora was able to keep still for was when his mom gave us a bathe".

A eyebrow was raised for that, "Us".

Countered with a blush, "Well, we were four, my dad were a close friend of Sora's folks, so we took bathes together". She stroke the rim of her teacup, she couldn't really look back up at Aerith after that, "Ya".

"Maybe you're should invite him for a quick rise off one of these days".

"You're bad", Kairi gasped and could barely contain her amusement into a small giggle fit.

"But Sora-" That last comment didn't help at her, she was now looking at everything in the room but Aerith, "He doesn't really get it. He actually does invite me to bathe with him….". Her voice grew soft and could already picture that a blush was forming onto the amber haired girl.

"Not in that way, he just doesn't really understand that guys and girls don't really do that together".

Sora and Shinobu sat there, enjoying the simple joy that the water gave them. That is, until a look of sudden realization and fridge horror replace the emotion of inner peace that was previously shown on Shinobu's face. Sora nudged her with his elbow but she just stared in front of her, "Hey, is every things alright?" Sora nudged her with his elbow, she rocked with each motion but only stared into the space in front of her.

It appeared that she had become a statue. She did not speak, she didn't seem to be able to hear him. She didn't even blink. The only indication that she wasn't completely frozen was the darker and darker shades of pink and red her face was rapidly becoming.

He stood up, the only thing stopping her from getting an eyeful was the heavy steam, "You okay?".

He placed a hand on her shoulder, "Hey".

Each moment that pass now, made it seem more likely that her head would explode with the amount of blood traveling to her head. Her lips started to quiver. Her eyes almost traveled to the direction of Sora, before falling down into her lap.

Sora felt a dark pressure wash over him, something that he couldn't explain as anything other than death's presence.

And that is when she screamed. An air piercing howl that would summon the horde.

* * *

**It's a lot different than the original (which if I hadn't delete out of shame is still posted up). For one thing I have some idea about where I want the story to go. For one thing I highlighted here some of the characters I would be focusing on, which in this case are Su, Motoko and the many voices that are in Sora's mind. Also something that bother me in Kingdom Hearts is that you never really see Aerith do anything. While not as combat orientation as the other FF cameos, and through you never see it i imagined she is at least a decent mage which is why I made her partially in charge for Kairi's training. **

**On a side note, I suck at dialogue. For some reason the character interactions don't seem natural when I write them.**

Also if you're a fan of Harry Potter, check out my story Caste System. 


End file.
